Partuza anime
by Hikari-Kurori
Summary: Bueno, es una historia que hice para unos amigos y que me dieron ganas de subir, se mezclan varios animes diferentes y es una locura total XD Es la primera historia que subo, tengan cuidado porque tiene lemon, gracias por leer
1. Partuza Anime

Érase una tarde tranquila en la Intendencia Municipal de Montevideo (IMM),un bonito día soleado, en el que 5 personas conversando muy tranquilas, 3 chicos hablando de anime y dos chicas hablado de... "chicos", mientras esperanban a tres muchachas que (como siempre) llegaban tarde.

-Gomen gomen, estas guarras se demoraron maquillándose como siempre ¬¬ -Dice una castaña un poco molesta porser siempre la única pronta en salir.

-Naaatiii! No seas gruñona ¬¬ Si igual no les cuesta esperarnos - Contestó una morocha con mechones naranjas.

-Ami-chan no te enojes, somos mujeres nos demoramos siempre, es parte de nuestro encanto (?) - Secunda otra castaña con un peluche del estilo "Cunejito" en la mano y unos lentes de contacto violetas puestos.

-Además si es por mujeres como ustedes valen la pena no es nigún esfuerzo. - Dijo el pelinegro más bajito de los tres.

-Awww w Gracias Diego. - Contestó la ojivioleta.

-Eso iba para Daniela y Natalia ._. - Respondió Diego, acto seguido se gano un arañazo por parte de Sakura.

-No arañes!- Reclamó Diego.

-Te lo merecías, y agradece que fue uno solo, soy un amor verdad (?) - Se rió Sakura.

-Bueno ya, no se peleen. - Saltó Daniela.

-Dejalos que se peleen es divertido XD - Dijo Cristian, el chico más alto de pelo negro y enrulado.

-Cristian! - Reclamó Daniela.

-Ya basta, Cris cortala, y ustedes dos se calman ¬¬ - Dijo una enojada Ami.

-¿Bueno que hacemos? - Habló por primera vez Alexis.

- No se... - Dijo ya más calmada Ami.

-Vamos a caminar. - Propuso Deyna, una chica menudita y flaquita con el pelo negro, corto y lacio.

-Deyna tiene razón, vamos a caminar. - Dijo Lucy, una chica morochita de pelocorto petisa y con grandes atributos delanteros (N/A: Te las voy a robar Lucy XD).

Apenas empezaron a caminar Ami sintió algo raro, como si su corazón se parase por milésimas de segundo.

-¿Chicos sintieron algo? - Fue a preguntar Ami cuando vio a sus amigos detenidos ysin mover un músculo, se le hizo raro, por lo que reviso que no estuviesen jugando. Les hizo cosquillas, paso su mano frente a sus caras y nada.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Porqué soy la única que puede moverse? - Se cuestionaba ella.

-Eso te lo responderemos nosotras. - Dijeron apareciendo del cielo 9 personas cubiertas con capas que la rodearon.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mi? - Pregunto algo asustada Ami.

-Tranquila no tengas miedo. No te vamos a hacer daño. - Dijo con una voz cálida y tranquilizadora.

- ¿Pero que quieren? ¿Quiénes son? - Volvió a preguntar ya más tranquila Nati.

-Mira, tu has nacido bendecida con algo de cada una de nosotras... - Dijo una chica de mirada tranquila sacándose la capucha de su capa y dejando ver una linda cabellera verde agua y ondulada junto con un rostro angelical de ojos azules.

-Matte, yo conozco ese rostro... Eres Sailor Neptune! - Dijo exlatada Nati.

-Exacto. -Dijo otra sacándose la capucha. Se podía apreciar una cabellera rubia oscuro y un arete en una oreja.

-Sailor Uranus! La compañera inseparable de Neptune! - Dijo todavía más sorprendida Nati

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Así es Natalia Pérez, tu has nacido con un dote de todas nosotras. - Dijo una vos serena pero decidida y de tono grave. Acto seguido las capuchas empezaron a caer, y a medida que caían Nati las nombraba sin poder creerlo.

-Sailor Plut (una cabellera verde largo por las pantorrillas y unos hojos rojos oscuros, de tez oscura)... Sailor Saturn (blanca leche de pelo negro y corto y ojos violetas)... Sailor Vinus (cabello rubio claro por abajo de los glúteos y ojos celestes)... Sailor Júpiter (Cabello castaño en una coleta por lo omóplatos de ojos verdes)... Sailor Mars (Una gran cabellera larga por los muslos de color negro con reflejos violetas... Sailor Mercury (cabello corto y azul y ojos azules oscuros)... y Eternal Sailor Moon... no... Neo Queen Serenity? (Una cabellera dorada agarrada en dos moños cuyas coletas arrastraban por el piso fácilmente, y unos ojos turquesas-azulados)

Automáticamente las demás Sailors se agachan y ella les sigue la corriente y se agacha.

-Levántate no es digno de una princesa agacharse de esa manera. - Le dijo con tono de reproche pero amablemente la Reina Serenity.

-¿Princesa?

Acto seguido Mars se levanta y le da un golpecito en la cabeza. -Usagi no baka ¬¬ No te das cuenta que todavía no le hemos dicho nada ¬¬

-Ah! Es cierto, sunimasen ^^ Pero Ray ¬¬ No tenía que golpearme ¬¬- Se disculpó mientras a las demás les resbalaba la típica gotita de anime porque sabían lo que venía después.

-Pues deja de ser tan despistada y tonta Usagi ¬¬ - Al ver como se iban a comenzar a pelear Nati decidió intervenir.

-Disculpen, ¿que es lo que todavía no me han dicho? - Pregunta confundida.

-Bueno, las cosas son así... - Habló Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) - Como te dijimos has heredado algo de cada una de nosotras. En mi caso, tienes mis poderes de Destrucción y Resurrección.

-De mí - sigue Setsuna (Sailor Plut) - Los poderes de ir de una dimensión a otra.

-Míos posees mi velocidad y mis reflejos. - Haruka (Sailor Uranus).

-Tienes mi amor por el mar, y mi sensibilidad cuando se trata de percibir los sentimientos de los demás.- Dijo Michiru (Sailor Neptune).

-Tienes el poder de mi canto, y mi continua energía y buen humor. - Minako (Sailor Vinus) dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Posees mi caracter enamoradizo y mi gran fuerza - Dijo Makoto (Sailor Júpiter) levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

-Mi personalidad cambiante, y mis poderes sobre el fuego y mis visiones. Úsalos bien. - Dijo regañonamente Ray (Sailor Mars).

-Posees mi inteligencia y comprensión de la tecnología. - Dijo humildemente Ami (Sailor Mercury).

-Finalmente yo... De mi has heredado mi buen corazón con los demás, y todos mis poderes, volar, campos de energía, etc, todo ^^ Y por último, también eres la princesa de la Luna, la nueva Princess Serenity, pero con el beneficio de poder vivir en la Tierra :) - Dijo Usagi (Neo Queen Serenity).

-¿Me estáis diciendo esto en serio? ¿No es ninguna broma? - Pregunta incrédula Nati.

-Si, sabemos que es difícil que lo creas pero... - Es bruscamente interrumpida por gritos de euforia por parte de Nati.

-Es increíble! Es algo con lo que siempre soñé! - Iba gritando de aquí para allá mientras todas estaban con una gotita colgando.

Entonces cae en cuenta de algo sus amigos siguen iguales, se les acerca más calmada y les pregunta: -¿Y mis amigos? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?

-Tranquila, en cuanto terminemos la activación de tus poderes volvera todo a la normalidad. -Respondió tranquila Setsuna.

-¿Activación de mis poderes?

-Si, nos introduciremos en tu cuerpo y formaremos pequeñas partes de tu alma. De esa manera tus poderes sellados dejarán de estarlo y podrás usarlos con libertad ^^ - Continuó Makoto.

-Ok, y... ¿Cómo y cuándo lo harán?

-Aquí y ahora, tranquila no dolera :) - Dijo tranquila Usagi. - Sólo debes pararte en el medio y cerrar los ojos.

-Ok, aquí voy.

Acto seguido cerró sus ojos. A continuación, las Scouts y la Reina se fueron volviendo trasparentes y fueron entrando de a una en su cuerpo, primero Saturn, luego Plut, Uranus, Neptune, Vinus, Júpiter, Mars, Mercury, y por último la Reina. Luego de concluir, Nati se sintió mál y se demayó.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Al despertar se encontró en brazos de Sakura.

Le pregunto que había pasado, y Sakura le explicó que estaba desmayada cuando voltearon a verla y se preocuparon porque no despertaba.

Natalia se sento,esperó a que se le aclararala mente y decidió probar si lo anterior había sido un sueño. Según lo que dijo Mars teníspoderes sobre el fuego. Decidió comprobarlo, recitó el hechizo menos común, el que lanzaba un enorme fénix de fuego.

-Sakura, chicos apártense, estoy por hacer algo peligroso. - Al ver la seriedad poco común en el rostro de Nati se apartaron.

Ella se concentro, cerró losojos y recordo, luego dijo - "Rin-Pyo-To-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen" -un pergamino encantado salió volando, luego dijo - "Fuego de Marte enciéndete" - salióuna bola de fuego que se unió el pergamino y acto deguido se creó el Fénix que volo durante un rato y luegose paro en el brazo de Nati.

Los demás no salían de su asombro.

Nati deshizo el hechizo, se acerco y les explico todo, ellos dijeron que habían tenido experiencias similares.

En el caso de Sakura se veían 2 pequeños charas salir de atrás de ella una de ellas se llamaba Yma y era una linda dentista, y otra era Ai, una chara que representaba el deseo de ser amada por alguien por como es por dentro.

Con Daniela y Diego ambos estaban al lado de un Sinigami y tenían una Death Note en sus manos. El "acompañante" de Daniela era mujer y se llamaba Danix (N/A: si lo se poco original pero no se me ocurria nada u.u) y el de Diego era hombre y se llamaba "Death the Kid" (N/A: No tengo cabeza para nombres T^T).

Cristian poseía en su poder una espada, y esa espada era la Gin Ichimaru.

Alexis poseía una guadaña que lo cortaba todo.

Lucy poseía el Sharigan de las 9 colas.

Y Deyna era una sacerdotisa con poderes espirituales.

Todos habían tenido una experiencia similar a la de Nati.

Luego de eso, todos se aburrían, y Lucy jugando dijo: -Estaría bueno armar una partuza de anime XD

Y Nati responde: - Y si te dijese que puedo hacerlo, ¿que harías?

Todos quedaron O.O Y Sakura pregunto: -¿En serio?

-Si XD

Deyna y Lucy dijeron: -Qué esperas!

A continuación Natalia lanzó un conjuro y fueron a recorrer determinadas dimensiones para "secuestrar" a algunos personajesde anime para armar su "partuza".

Continuara...


	2. La Primera Dimensión

Luego de que Natalia lanzase el hechizo para transportarlos a otra dimensión (todos tuvieron que tomarse de las manos y cerrar los ojos) aterrizaron en medio de un bosque.

-Ami, ¿dónde estamos? - Pregunta Sakura confundida.

-Ya veréis, solo esperen. -Respondió tranquila Ami.

Instantes después se escucharon pasos apresurados y gruñidos, hasta aparecer por detrás de unos árboles dos muchachas, una con un arco y flecha y la otra con un gran boomerang, seguido aparecen un monje con un báculo raro, y un hanyou vestido de rojo con el cabello blanco/plateado y con una gran espada. Atrás aparecen dos youkais, un pequeño zorro y una especie de felino enorme.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Su escencia es rara. - Pregunto el monje tranquilo pero alerta.

En eso Deyna salta: -INUYASHA! SI SI ES INUYASHA! GRACIAS AMI!

Mientras ella saltaba de alegría a los demás les caía una gotita.

-¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? - Gruño el hanyou.

-Venimos de otra dimensión, y venimos a secuestrarte por unas horas ^^ - Dice sin pudor Ami.

Todos caen hacia atrás, e Inuyasha grita: -¿Quién dice que me dejaré secuestrar?

-Nadie - Dice Ami sonriendo, pero su sonrisa poco a poco se transforma en una mueca de maldad y sadismo. -Por eso les daremos batalla.

Dicho esto todos los amigos de Ami la miran como diciendo como lo harían.

-Chicos no me miréis así ¬¬ Recuerden sus poderes ¬¬

-Si pero Nati... ¿Vamos a luchar vestidos así? En tu caso no se puede. - Dice sabiamente Daniela.

En ese momento Ami cae en la cuenta de que llevaba vestido corto. -Tienes razón,espérennos tantito. - Les pide a Inuyasha y compañía. Pero el hanyou cansado de esperar decide lanzar un ataque, Deyna con sus poderes seguía en la luna imaginando cosas obscenas con Inuyasha, así que Cristian con sus reflejos frenó la espada de Inuyasha con la suya.

-Gracias Cristian, no puedo luchar hasta que me transforme. - Dice Ami.

-No hay por que darlas. - Responde Cristian.

-Bueno entonces yo les proporcionaré ropas nuevas, pero primero he de transformarme yo. - Diciendo esto salió de a poco de adentro de su cuerpo un cristal con forma de estrella que empezó a brillar con muchos colores. Todos observaban atentos, incluyendo al grupo de Inuyasha. Luego de scar por completoel cristal de su cuerpo Natalia pronunció estas palabras: -Por el poder del Cristal Sailor! Transformación!

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras al cristal lo recubrió un broche con forma de media luna con alas, y Ami fue envuelta en una luz blanca cegadora. En cuestion de segundos a Natalia se le formo un malla con escote profundo de color blanco, en la parte de arriba le salió una mini capa de estilo marinero con una escala de los colores Sailor, luego el broche, en el centro del pecho, y los signos de las otras sailor esparcidas por la malla y en colores brillantes, cada uno con su color correspondiente, luego a la altura de la cadera le salió una minifalda tableada de color blanco, con una estrella dorada y un mini cinto de estrellas doradas, y una primera capa detrás de la pollera con los colores celeste, rojo, verde y naranja en graduación, y otra más larga que la anterior con los colores azul, verde agua, fucsia y violeta también en graduación. Unas alas blancas en la espalda, en la cabeza, su cabello fue recogido en dos medio-moños con forma de corazón y una luna creciente en su frente, sus manos tenían unos pequeños guantes blancos y dorados, unas botas largas con tacón de color también blanco y dorado, y un cetro blanco con una estrella enorme dorada con alas y rodeado de cintas de colores.

-Guau! ¿Ami eres tu? - Pregunto Sakura que fue la primera en salir del shock.

-Si, soy yo Saku ^^ Es mi forma transformada ^^ Soy Sailor Solar System ^^ - Contestó feliz Ami.

-Chicas lamento interrumpirsu charla, pero tengo problemas. - Hablo Cristian pues él e Inuyasha habían vuelto a pelear.

-Oh! Claro, ya voy ya voy ^^ Ahora el más útil paraluchar con Inuyashaen igualdad de condiciones es Cristian, prepárate, aquí voy! -Dijo Ami concentrada.

-Prepararme para qué...? - Apenas termino de pronunciar la frase fue envuelto por una luz blanca y en unos segundos suvestimentafue cambiada por un kimono de época en colores blanco negro y gris.

-Ahora si, prepárate Inuyasha.

Dicho esto se enfrascaron en una lucha. Mientras Kagome y los otros se ponían en guardia.

-Ahora, ven Alexis, eres el mejor para pelear contra Sango con su Hiraikotsu. -Sin previo aviso Alexis fue envuelto por el mismo resplandor que Cristian, pero en este caso el termino con una armadura color marrón y con su guadaña roja.

-Sango vamos a pelear. ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder?

Tras esta provocación Sango se lanzo al ataque Alexis con habilidad logró esquivar su boomerang, y asi se fueron alejando.

-Ahora es el turno de Lucy de luchar con Kagome y Miroku ^^ - Dicho esto las ropas de Lucy fueron cambiadas por un lindo traje chino de color rosa y blanco.

-Chicos a luchar, tengo ganas de irme ya de este mundo para buscar a mi amantes ^^ -Dijo muy tranquila Lucy.

Lucy empezó lanzando su ataque de Kurama "Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi" (Hermoso Ramo Cortante) sacando su "Rosa-látigo" luchando así con Miroku.

-Daniela y Diego ustedes tratarán de cazar al pequeño Shipou y dejarlo inconsiente de un golpe ^^ - Acto seguido ambos cambiaron ropas, Diego apareció con una pescadora de jean con cadenas y un buzo en escote "V", y Daniela tenía puesta una musculosa negra con cadenas cruzadas al centro y una mini falda a cuadros con un mini-cinto y una cadena colgando, ambas prendas negras, y en su brazo izquierdo tenían un sistema prendedor que sostenía la Death Note y una lapicera.

-Increíble! Amo tu ropa Nati! - Dijo contenta Daniela.

-No pudiste ser más original conmigo ¬¬ - Dice un molesto Diego.

-Lo siento no tengo imaginación para ropa de hombres ¬¬

Ambos se fueron a perseguir a Shipou mientras este los burlaba fácilmente.

-Sakura tu te encargaras de Kirara. - No había necesidad de transformar a Sakura ya que esta lo podía hacer sola. Hizo Chara Nari con Ai y termino con un vestido rojo con negro con un corazón en el pecho y volados.

-Supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo Kagome ^^ - Deyna seguía en las nubes por estar en la época de Inuyasha.

-Ni creas que te llevarása Inuyasha tan fácilmente ¬¬ - Dijo Kagome molesta.

-No, al contrario, es divertido si nos cuesta ^^

Mientras estas dos se lanzaban al ataque. En unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraban Inuyasha y Cristian, ambos heridos, y con cortes en todo el cuerpo, pero Cristian ya se estaba cansando, a pesar de estar menos herido que el hanyou.

-Feh! No vales mi tiempo. - Inuyasha iba a irse pero Cristian lo freno.

-Aún no he acabado contigo.

Dicho esto siguieron peleando. Cerca estában una Sango sin su Hiraikotsu que se encontraba atrancado en un árbol y luchaba con una espada contra Alexis, éste último iba ganando la batalla, pero por ser mujer no la había herido demasiado. Lucy ya había conseguido el bastón del monje Miroku y lo tenía apresado con su látigo, segundo después se escuchó un "PLAF!" el monje pervertido habíatocado el trasero de Lucy y se había ganado un cachetazo por parte de esta. Y Diego y Daniela ya tenían en sus manos (con dificultad) atrapados a Shipou y Kirara, mientras sus respectivos Shinigamis dejaban K.O. a sus presas. Y Sakura ya tenía dominada a Kirara en su forma de gatita mientras le hacía "mimos" y caricias.

En un determinado momento Ami se distrajo y Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle una flecha. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Kaome al darse cuenta de que Ami con una sola mano había desintegrado la flecha.

-Mis poderes espirituales son mayores a los tuyos. - Dicho esto Ami desapareció volando en el aire y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de Kaome, logró sacarle su arco y sus flechas y la levanto como costal de papas al hombro y la arrojo al lado de Miroku y utilizó el poder "Cadena de amor de Venus" y los dejó atados a ambos en el árbol, no sin antes advertir: -Monje Miroku, como se atreva a tocar algo que no debe a Kagome lo castraré ¬¬ - Al ver la cara de seriedad de Ami, Miroku decidió no hacerlo.

Se giró a ver la situación, Sango estaba apresada por la cadena de la guadaña de Alexis, "una menos" pensaba, entonces eso nos deja...

Al mirar se asusto, Cristian estaba demasiado herido y apenas semantenía en pie, corrió a su rescate luego de pedir a los demás que se hicieran cargo de los "prisioneros".

-Cristian retírate, yo puedo con él. -Dijo suplicante Ami.

-Ni creas que te dejaré sola. -Dijo desafiante Cristian.

-Mírate apenas te sostienes en pie.

-Eso no importa.

-CRISTIAN OVIEDO TE VAS YA CON LOS DEMÁS O ME HARÁS ENOJAR ¬¬

Al ver la cara de enfado de Ami no dudo en hacerle caso.

Ami se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Inuyasha. -Ahora seremos tu y yo.

-Pelear contra una mujer es pan comido. - Dijo con petulancia Inuyasha provocando másenojo en Ami.

-Ahora te haré tragar tus palabras ¬¬ - Dicho y hecho, se lanzó al ataque sin descanso, utilizó la velocidad de Urano, junto con la fuerza de júpiter y lo mando a volar,acto seguido lo atrapó con un campo de energía y ahí dentro le proporcionó una parte de los fétidos olores de la atmósfera de Venus. Ante tal mal olor Inuyasha se desmayó.

Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, agrúpense. - Sin dar tiempo a los compañeros de Inuyasha a que se recuperaran partieron llevándose a Inuyasha.

Continuará...


	3. Segunda y Tercera Dimensión

Bueno aquí la conti amiga Sarita Shields de Cullen espero te divierta :D A medida que pasen los caps, mi manera de narrar se vuelve mejor y deja de centrarse en mi (Se al principio era tremenda egocéntrica (?) ) Bueno te dejo en paz, que disfrutes el capi :D

Luego de partir con Inuyasha llegaron a una escuela enorme y de color blanco (Inuyasha flotaba en la msma bola de antes, con los mismo fétidos olores pero en menor proporción, lo suficientes para mantenerlo inconscente, y esa bola flotante seguía a Ami siempre).

-Ami, ¿dónde estamos? - Pregunto Cris sospechando algo.

-Bueno, he de deciros una cosa, a partir de ahora, nos iremos separando, en este preciso momento estamos donde Konata, y luego de que la "tomemos prestada", me llevaré a ella, Inuyasha, y Cristian, al lugar donde terminaremos todos, un lugar cómodo y antiguo. -Dijo Ami con un poco de tristeza en su tono de voz. -Y allíse quedarán para conocerse.

-Pero, ¿por qué Nati? No entiendo.

- Pronto lo entenderas Cristian, solo debes esperar.

-...

-Bueno chicos debería estar en tocar el timbre, aunque presiento que esto va a ser fácil -.-U- Dijo una frustrada Ami.

Dicho y hecho, apenas unos segundos después tocó el timbre, pidió a Deyna (por suerte estaba más tranquila) que los volviera invisbles a todos con un campo de energía. Esta lo hizo, esperaron a ver salir a Konata y las demás y Ami entró en acción. Sacó la pluma de transformación (es una pluma que te transforma en lo que quieras) y dijo: -Poder Lunar! Otórgame un uniforme de la academia de Konata! -Fue envuelta por una luz y su traje actual fue cambiado a uno de inverno como el de Konata.

Se acercó corriendo agarró de un brazo a Konata y les djo a las demás (los demás seguían siendo invisibles): -Les tomaré prestada a Konata un ratito tengo que hablar con ella ^^

Las chicas quedaron desconcertadas, y solo vieron como se la llevaba. Pasados unos momentos volvieron ambas, Konata con una sonrisa en el rostro y Ami medio decepcionada.

-Minna, me voy, y no vuelvo hasta mañana o pasado asi que no se preocupen por mi, nos vemos y cuídense w -Dijo Konata muy contenta.

Y así salieron, y los demás se reunieron con ellas.

-Bueno Konata-sempai, estos son mis compañeros, te presento, tu "pareja" Cristian, tiene los poderes de Gin Ichimaru de Bleach. Luego ella es Sakura, tiene como puedes ver 2 pequeños Charas, por eso sobra devir que sus poderes provienen de Shugo Chara. Ellos son Daniela y Diego, ambos tienen Death Note´s. Ellas son Lucy y Deyna, la primera tiene el poder del Kurama de Naruto y la segunda tiene los poderes de una sacerdotisa y pertenecen al anime Inuyasha. Ellos son mis compañeros, ahora seguiremos todo tal cual te dije ¿si?

Konata asintió como pudo, para instantes después desmayarse de pura emoción.

-Aahhh -.-U Me lo veía venir ¬¬ - Cristian hazme el favor de cargarla, nosotros nos vamos, y yo vuelvo en seguida.

-Pero Ami, ¿cómo convenciste a Konata? - Preguntó curioso Cris.

-Hi-mi-tsu - Se lleva un dedo a los labios y hace "shh" mientras le guiña un ojo.

-._.

-Bueno, nos vamos ^^. Minna vuelvo en un rato y nos vamos a la sguente dimensión. - Dicho esto desapareció llevándose a Cristian agarrado de los hombros con una Konata en brazos y un Inuyasha en su bola flotante.

Los chicos se quedaron esperando, conversando entre ellos. CUando después de 20 mins volvó a aparecer Ami con su traje de pelea.

-Chicos no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a la siguiente dimensión ^^. Dicho esto una luz los envolvió y aparecieron en un departamento común y corriente.

-Antes que pregunten aquí estan las personas que van a hacer realidad las fantasías de Diego y Daniela.

Después de un rato los dos reaccionaron, a tiempo, porque justo entraba Misa.

-¿Quiénes sóis? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Tranquila Misa, te venimos a raptar para que cumplas las fantasías de Diego. -Lo señaló.

-¿Y qué si no quiero r?

-Es obvio que no quieres, así que hago esto... - Utlizando su velocidad se colocó detrás de ella y con un golpe certero de su mano en la nuca la dejó inconsciente, y fue a parar a otra bola flotante. -Bueno, solo nos queda L.

-¿No pudiste ser más amable con ella? - La rezongó Diego.

-Tenía una Death Note en mano, podía haber matado a cualquiera aquí presente ¬¬

-MJ

En eso entro L a la habitación acompañado de Light.

-Antes de que preguntéis quiénes somos les digo que tenemos a Misa y que nos llevaremos a L. -Sabiendo que no serviría el mismo truco con L se multiplicó en varias y les dijo a los demás a través de sus pensamientos *distraigan a Light, mientras me ocupo de L*

Acto seguido empezaron a correr todos en dirección de Light, mientras L trataba de ir en su ayuda Ami le interrumpió el paso, y después de corretearlo un largo tiempo consiguió hacerle lo mismo que a Misa.

-Vamonos chicos, no queda nada más que hacer aquí. -Acto seguido desaparecieron. Volvieron a aparecer en la dimensión de Soul Eater, con dificultad y heridas sacaron a Maka de ahí y terminó como Misa y L. Luego buscaron a Miku,cuyo secuestro fue fácl porque se desmayó en cuanto nos vió aparecer.

-Bueno, nos queda pasar por Naruto, Shugo Chara y Kuroshitsuji. -Dijo contando con los dedos. -Bueno, si nos ponemos las pilas llegaremos a tiempo. Dicho esto, otra vez los envolvió una luz. Pero en la mente de todos habían 3 preguntas: 1) ¿Cómo convenció a Konata? 2) ¿A dónde habían ido Inuyasha, Cristian y Konata? 3) ¿Quién era la pareja de Ami?

Continuará.


	4. Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta Dimensión

**Otro capi para ti Sarita Shields de Cullen espero que lo disfrutes, :D**

**Capítulo 4: Los dormitorios y las compañías.**

Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban todas en hileras, y las de los chicos también estaban en hileras, curiosamente la habitación de cada chica quedaba enfrente a la habitación de su novio, quedaban así: la de Hikari frente a la de Kei, la de Akira con la de Tadashi, la de Sakura con la de Jun, la de Megumi enfrente de la de Yahiro, a excepción de Ryuu que su puerta quedaba enfrente de una habitación de huéspedes vacía (todos se estaban quedando en esas habitaciones, en lagran mansión del abuelo de Kei).

Cada una de las habitaciones había sido decorada (siguiendo las instrucciones de Kei) de acuerdo a los gustos de cada uno. La habitación de Hikari estaba decorada con colores claros, la de Akira tenía muchos arreglos florales, la de Megumi tenía un papel tapiz con notas musicales, la de Sakura tenía motivos de príncipes, así estaban decoradas las habitaciones de las chicas. Ahora vamos a las decoraciones de las habitaciones de los chicos: la de Kei estaba decorada con colores opacos, la de Tadashi tenía arreglos de comida,la de Ryuu tenía papel tapiz de animales, el de Jun al igual que el de Megumi tenía notas musicales, y el de Yahiro tenía motivos de deportes.

Al entrar en su habitación Hikari lanzó una exclamación:-¡Esta habitación es el doble de la mía!

Hanazono-sama.- Dijo Alice.- Venga por aquí para entregarle su muda para cambiarse para dormir.

-Sí, ya voy.-Le contestó Hikari. Era un camisón de escote en V muy revelador, de color lila, era simple y con botones. Luego de estar cambiada (pensó que ese camisón era demasiado escotado, y se alegró de que no la viera nadie), luego le dio las gracias a Alice y se fue a acostar, pero al momento de meterse en su cama llamaron a la puerta. Fue a atender (sin darse cuenta no se había puesto la bata que le había dejado su doncella) y se sorprendió al descubrir quien estaba en la puerta...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kei se había terminado de cambiar,su pijama era de color azul. Luego de esperar un rato se había asomado al pasillo, y al no ver a nadie se aventuró a golpear la puerta de alguien...


	5. Séptima, Octava y Novena Dimensión

Aquí está el siguiente capi, debo advertirles que el día que escribí este cap, me sentía medio mal, por lo cual es de pésima calidad y no le di a todos los personajes la parte de historia que les correspondía :/

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten algo, los dejo leer :D

Habían aparecido en un bosque en el que no se veía nada.

-Ami... ¿Dónde vinimos a parar esta vez? - Preguntó Sakura.

Antes de tener tiempo Ami de responder Lucy se le adelantó y dijo: -SIIIIIIIIIII ESTAMOS EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE NARUTO! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-*cof* ¬¬

-Oh! Perdón Ami ^^U

-Ahora si, estamos en Naruto, pero como los chicos no se quieren mostrar los sacaré por la fuerza ^^ - Dicho esto agarró una piedra, miró alrededor y la lanzó. Segundos después se escuchó un "TOC!" -Bingo! Si no me equivoco le di a Sakura ^^

Tal y como había dicho se acercaron con sigilo y vieron a Sakurada desmayada y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Ami! ¿No te das cuenta de que esto traerá problemas? - Dijo enojada Daniela.

-Y...? Me da igual ^^ Así se pondrá más divertido e.e ¿No es verdad Lucy?

Por toda respuesta esta le devolvióla misma mirada y se agarraron de las manos y asintieron.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al ver a estas dos con tanta determinación.

No pudieron seguir tan plácidos porque de repente alguien lanzó un shuriken y casi le da a Sakura pero esta fue salvada por Lucy quién la tiró al suelo.

-Gracias Lucy.

-No hay nada que agradecer, tienen que tener sus sentidos alertas porque ya comenzaron su ataque.

En efecto, ya estaban Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Hinata intentando rodearlos.

-Chicos apróntensen porque esto va a arder. - Dijo Ami.

-Pero si esto es tu culpa Ami ¬¬ - Dijo Daniela.

-Cierto! Gomen gomen ^^U

Dicho esto comenzó la pelea Gaara contra Sakura, esta se transformó con Yuuki su chara dentista, con lo cual podía volar y tenía todos los artículos de dentista pero en versión grande. Hinata peleaba con Daniela y Diego mientras intentaba averiguar de donde venían sus poderes, pero sin encontrar nada. Sasuke contra Lucy, ya que esta no tenía muchos poderes que Sasuke pudiese copiar. Naruto contra Ami. E Itachi contra Deyna y Alexis.

Gaara estaba en desventaja, ya que Sakura lo había apresado en una silla de dentista, y lo estaba durmiendo con una jeringa de anestesia enorme. Daniela y Diego tenían una batalla pareja con Hinata, pero ésta ya se estaba cansando. Itachi les estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a Deyna y aAlexis, ninguno de los dos podía atacarlo a la velocidad que iba, Alexis a duras penas podía protegerlos a el y a Deyna. Ami estaba en un combate bastante parejo (aunque en realidad se divertía haciendo enojar a Naruto).  
>Pero eso acabó cuando Naruto gritó: -Cállate y déjate vencer PECHO PLANO!<p>

Todos los amigos de Ami se detuvieron en secó al escuchar eso y les recorrió un escalofrío, los de Naruto los miraron extrañados.

-Con que pecho plano eh ¬¬ Ahora verás lo que una pecho plano puede hacer ¬¬ -Acto seguido una aura blanca rodeó a Natalia pero pasó a transformarse en un color negro carbón. En sus manos ya no tenía el cetro, tenía un espejo, con ese espejo deshizo todos los "clones" hechos de sombras de Naruto, hasta que solo quedó el original, entonces el espejo desapareció y quedó sin nada en las manos, utilizando su velocidad llegó atrás de Naruto, este quedó paralizado del miedo y ella aprovechó y le pegó un piñazo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás estaban mirando y Gaara preguntó por qué reaccionó así, a lo que Sakura respondió: -Si hay algo que no le puedes decir a Ami es pecho plano, se enfurece como la mejor. -Esto último lo dijo suspirando. -Pero si ella ES pecho plano...

Gaara no pudo continuar porque ni bien Ami encerró a Naruto en otra bola llegó a su lado y corrió la misma suerte que Naruto. Los otros asustados decidieron atacar juntos a Ami, Hinata trataba de encontrar el punto débil de Ami e inmovilizarla, luego de un rato lo consiguió, mientras los otros se iban acercando a matarla los demás se interpusieron. Esta vez eran Itachi contra Diego, Daniela y Alexis, y Lucy y Sakura contra Sasuke. Deyna trataba de llegar a Hinata para liberarla del control. Pero corrió la misma suerte que Ami. Pero cuando Hinata se disponía a hacerlo lo mismo a los otros Ami se enojó en serio y utilizando más energía de lo que debía e inmovilizó la mente de Hinata y con eso sus poderes, siendo que ella también estaba paralizada, le pidió ayuda a Lucy, Lucy dejó inconscientea Hinata y entonces Deyna y Ami quedaron libres, Itachi estaba siendo vencido por los chicos con la ayuda de Sakura quién había dejado atado a Sasuke.

Luego de que todos estuvieron en sus respectivas bolas iban a partir, pero Ami se mareó y se arrodilló en el piso.

-Ami ¿estás bien? -Preguntó preocupada Deyna.

-Si, solo es un pequeño mareo. No se preocupen vamos ^^

Antes de que alguien pudiese protestas ya habían sido trasladados a otra dimensión. Esta vez estaban en Kuroshitsuji. Instantes después se podían ver a Grell y Sebastian peleando y Ciel andaba rondando.

-Chicos estavez vamos a hacer que sea rápido, ¿si?

-Hai -Respondieron todos al unísono.

Grell y Sebastian se habían percatado de su prescencia y corrían a atacarlos.

-Chicos Daniela y Diego a por Ciel. Lucy, Alexis y Deyna a por Grell. Y Sakura y yo a por Sebastian.

Seundos después se inició una lucha infernal. Estaban demasiado parejos. En eso Ami se acuerda de algo y grita: Sakura ten esto! -Le tira el bolígrafo. -Pide transformarte en un gato, por favor.

Sakura sin saber muy bien que planeaba Ami se escondió y dijo: -Poder lunar! Transfórmame en una hermosa gatita negra! -Momentos después Sakura fue envuelta por una luz blanca, y se fue haciéndo más y más pequeña y le fue saliendo pelo en todo el cuerpo, hasta quedar convertida en una gatita negra. Sakura salió del escondite, y al ser vista por Sebastian fue levantada en el acto y empezó a ser acariciada, Sakura gozaba profundamente estas caricias. Ami aprovechó estó y gritó: -Daniela, Diego, ¿tienen a Ciel?

-Si Nati, ¿qué planeas hacer?

-Ya lo veréis ;)

Acto seguido se convirtió en espíritu y empezó a controlar a Ciel, y siendo esta ordenó a Sebastian: -Sebastian! Tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan Ami y Sakura por hoy.

Sebastián no podía más que acatar pues era orden directa de su "bocchan". Ami salió del cuerpo de Ciel el cual quedó desmayado y fue puesto en otra bola bajo la mirada de odio de Sebastian.

-No me mires así, eso fue porque ustedes nos atacaron primero, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a capturar a Grell ^^

Dicho esto se fue, y estando todos reunidos (incluida Sakura en su forma original) fue fácil atrapado y los tres de ese anime quedaron atrapados en bolas.

Bueno, apurémonos y vayamos a Shugo Chara! Dicho esto otra vez fueron envueltos por luz y aparecieron en el parque en el que siempre solía tocar Ikuto el violín. Antes de que apareciese Ami arrastró a Saku a detrás de un árbol le pidió la pluma.

-Aquí tienes, ¿para que la quieres?

-Si no le otorgo un poder especial no se puede transformar nadie más que yo.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste?

-Se supone que no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Pronto lo sabrás. -Ami se concentró y una luz se introdujo en el bolígrafo.

-Ahora Sakura, transfórmate en Amu

-Ok. Poder Lunar! Transfórmame en Amu. -Saku fue envuelta por la misma luz de la vez pasada y lentamente la falda se fue acortando y volviéndose roja y a cuadros, ahora teníauna camisa, chaqueta, corbata, medias, etc. Y el pelo era color rosa.

-Listo, ahora engatusa a Ikuto y lo traeremos.

-Oki Doki ;)

Sakura salió y se sentó en una banca. Ami le pidió a Deyna que los envolviese en el campo dela vez pasada y ésta lo hizo.

Momentos después llegó Ikuto, Sakura empezó a hablar y cuando Ikuto estaba con uno de sus juegos para hacer sonrojar a "Amu", Ami salió de la nada y lo desmayó con un certero golpe.  
>Tan pronto quedó apresado en una bola Ami se dio vuelta y dijo: -Chicos ahora partiremos a donde pasaremos la noche con nuestros "amantes" ;)<p>

-Pero Ami y tu marido? -Preguntó Daniela.

-El mío me está esperando desde hace mucho ^^ Está en nuestra dimensión, pero no en nuestro mundo

-Pero Nati no entien...

Ami le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Daniela y le guiño el ojo.

-Tranquila, pronto lo entenderás ^^

Dicho esto fueron envueltos por la misma luz y partieron hacia un lugar conocido y desconocido a la vez, excepto para una.

Continuará...


	6. Décima Dimensión y una Muerte

Aquí te dejo un nuevo cap, de este fic que tanto te divierte Sarita-chan :D Pero este ca es triste :( Prometo subir el otro cap, hoy mismo como compensación ^^

Ya habían llegado a lo que creían su destino pero...

-Nati! ¿Qué te pasa? Despertá! - Así la llamaban continuamente pero debido a su desgaste físico y mental (hay que tener en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio físico) se había desmayado.  
>Poco a poco fue despertando casi todos se alegraron, excepto uno que la miraba desde las sombras con rencor. Hizo un intento de escribir un nombre en la Death Note pero Deyna Sakura lo detuvo.<p>

-¿Qué crees que haces escribiendo ese nombre en tu Death Note?

-Nada que te incumba, solo me encargo de un problema. - Se miraron fijamente ambas miradas eran frías, si las miradas matasen ambos estarían criando malvas. No se dijeron nada más. Simplemente se separaron él teniendo cuidado de que no descubriesen su próxima jugada. Y ella pensando que tendría que vigilarlo de cerca.

Cuándo Ami recuperó la conciencia del todo preguntó donde estaban.

-Ami, ¿no lo sabés vos? Pensamos que estábamos donde dijiste que nos ibas a traer. - Dijo Daniela.

-No - Negó con la cabeza.- Aquí no es donde os iba a traer. Creo que debimos perdernos en otra dimensión debido a mi cansancio.

-Entonces... ¿Dónde estamos? - Se preguntaban todos.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para cavilar porque se acercaban a pasos agigantados mounstruos de todo tipo.

-Es la hora de pelear y de que estos bastardos conozcan su lugar. -Dijo Natalia.

-¿Y por qué hemos de hacerte caso? Ya estoy harto de tener que seguirte aún cuando no quiero y seas solo una niña que juega con los demás. -Dijo Diego.

Natalia se dio vuelta y lo miró. -Hasta que al fin muestras tus colmillos. -Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. -Te recomiendo que si quieres vivir sigas mis reglas gusano. -Dijo seria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no puedo valerme por mi cuenta? Te demostraré que si. -Dijo furioso Diego sacando un caño de quién sabe donde.

-Haz lo que te plazca, pero luego no te arrepientas. Me voy. -Natalia se fue volando a enfrentarse a los monstruos.

El ambiente estaba tenso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Cada cual se había ido por su lado a luchar. Todos luchaban poderosamente y con valor. Los monstruos eran todos deformidades pero muy poderosos.

Natalia tenía una cara impasible, pero luchaba con ferocidad. Arrancaba miembros de los monstruos con facilidad. Deyna estaba haciendo equipo de nuevo con Alexis, pero ella se estaba debilitando y Alexis se estaba cansando de que siguiesen apareciendo. Lucy y Sakura se cuidaban las espaldas mutuamente, mientras Sakura los atravesaba una y otra vez con sus taladros y Lucy los despedazaba con su látigo. Daniela y Diego peleaban más alejados de los demás. Todos se estaban agotando pero Diego y Natalia no querían demostrarlo.

En un descuido tomaron a Deyna, Daniela y Diego.

Mientras los tres eran apretujados sin piedad Natalia dió órdenes de que Sakura y Lucy se encargaran de Daniela, Alexis de Diego y ella de Deyna.

A la primera la rescataron sin problemas, Sakura atravesó su brazo con el taladro y Lucy hizo un colchón de rosas para que al caer Daniela no se hiciese daño. Deyna fue más difícil porque el monstruo era como una baba que se la estaba tragando. Natalia con la poca paciencia que tenía lanzó su "Cadena del Amor de Venus" sacando de un solo tirón a Deyna quién cayó en el suelo. Y cuando el monstruo atrapó a Natalia que se distrajo. Esta fue aparar dentro, Deyna se asustó y le gritó. Instantes después de una luz morada tirando a negra el monstruo "baba" se deshizo y Natalia salió más furiosa que nunca.

Pero no estaban teniendo en cuenta algo... Diego seguía atrapado. Y lo peor es que ese monstruo se clonaba sin parar, se estaba alimentando de la energía de Diego, el cual estaba despierto pero no se podía mover y Alexis solo no podía, aún cuando todos se unieron no estaban pudiendo liberarlo. Y todo seguía así hasta que...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Se escuchó un grito espeluznante.

El monstruo se dió cuenta que no podía extraer más energía de Diego y le había arrancado un brazo. Los demás reaccionaron de difrentes maneras ante esta vista. Deyna y Daniela se desmayaron. Sakura y Lucy tenían ganas de vomitar. Alexis estaba pálido. Y Natalia parecía impasible. En estos momentos de "observación" fueron arrojados todos de un manotazo y fueron a parar a unos árboles cercanos. Mientras Lucy se demayó por el golpe Sakura, Alexis y Natalia intentaban levantarse, más las heridas de sus cuerpos no eran cosas pequeñas, así que mientras estaban ahí veían como desmembraban a Diego. Al brazo le siguió una pierna, el otro brazo, la otra pierna, sus genitales (en esta parte Diego había perdido la conciencia, aunque todavía no moría) cuando le iban a arrancar la cabeza, Natalia cerró los ojos. Y solo se escuchó el ruido. Antes de poder desmayarse se desapareció junto con sus amigos, todos desmayados. Y los pedazos de Diego en una esfera.

Instantes después llegaban ante un castillo, pero antes de que pudiese entrar trastablilló y unos brazos la sostuvieron por detrás antes de que cayese.

-¿Estás bien amor? -Preguntó una voz masculina.- Has gastado mucha energía, ¿no? Creo que te habían dicho que eso era peligroso.

-Ahora eso no importa. ayúdame. Necesito que transportes a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y que trates de mantenerlos dormidos hasta que vuelva, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. - Dicho esto una urna de cristal envolvió el cuerpo de Diego y ahí quedó.

-Ahora he de irme. ¿Te encargarás de lo que te pedí?

-Si, tranquila lo haré, cuídate y vuelve sana y salva por favor.

-Si. -Natalia volvió a esfumarse ante la mirada del hombre que pensaba "espero que realmente se cuide".


	7. Diferentes Mundos

Aquí el siguiente como prometí, con algo de misterio ;) Espero te guste :D

Natalia había aparecido en su mundo de nuevo. Junto con el ataúd de Cristal de Diego. Se sentó a descansar un poco por su fatiga. Luego de recuperarse decidió que estando en su mundo sería raro que la vieran volando junto a un ataúd de cristal. Pero otra teletransportació la agotaría más. Decidió volar con mucha precaución, ni amucha altura, ni a poca altura.

Así emprendió viaje,hasta llegar al patio de la casa de Diego a dejar el ataúd junto con una carta que decía así:

"Lo siento.  
>No pude protegerlo.<br>En el último instante dudé y las consecuencias son estas.  
>Lo único que puedo hacer es traérselo,<br>y envolverlo en un ataúd de Cristal eterno.  
>Ese ataúd no se descompondrá.<br>En serio lamento tener que entregároslo así.  
>Les dejo mi pésame"<p>

Luego de terminar emprendió un nuevo viaje, pero esta vez en dirección a la IMM. Tenía la corazonada de que a la persona que buscaba la encontraría allí.

...

Luego de casi 45 minutos volando y perderse llegó a la IMM y lo vió. A la persona que buscaba...

Ocultó sus alas que por alguna razón junto con su traje se habían vuelto más negras que el carbón. Su traje era ahora un vestido negro elegante.

Siguió su rumbó y saludó a la persona que buscaba.

-Hola Daryo.

-¿Natalia? ¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Y los demás?

-Te contaré todo lo que sucedió y luego me dirás si quieres seguirnos o no. -En un tiempo breve explicó todo. Al final Daryo preguntó: -¿En serio puedestraer a cualquier personaje de anime y hacer lo que quiera con el toda la noche?

-Si. ¿Vendrás?

-Por supuesto! Yo quiero a Rubi de Rosario+Vampire.

Así emprendieron viaje hacia un lugar más íntimo y desaparecieron envueltos por una luz.

En unos segundo aparecieron en un bosque siniestro. Y a lo lejos caminando se veía a una linda mujer caminando con escoba en mano.

-Estoy agotada, por lo cual lo haremos rápido. -Utilizó su velocidad y la derribó de un golpe en el estómago. O eso creía...

Instantes después asustada sacó sus alas y levantó el vuelo tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Natalia mostró cara inmutable, sacó sus alas negras, y mostrósu nuevo traje, era un vestido negro señido al cuerpo, con detalles en amarillo. Zapatos negros con una "X" amarilla. Un saco de mangas largas y aglobadas, blanco con una parte negra y un gorro estilo marinero de color blanco con cintas negras. Y su bastón era ahora una cruz.

-Vamos, estoy cansada y me quiero ir, ¿me lo puedes hacer simple?

Como toda respuesta recibió un ataque.

-Con que esas tenemos. -Siguió volando hastallegar asu altura y dijo: -Yo tambi´n soy una especie de "bruja" ven conmigo y volverás sana y salva mañana o pasado. Si vienes puedo enseñarte muchos conjuros.

-¿Qué me garantiza que sea todo tal cual dices?-Preguntó Rubi con desconfianza.

-Mira, me caes bien, y puedo decirte muchas cosas que han pasado por tu vida, que nadie más conoce, y también podemos hablar sobre tu frase favorita "muchas, muchas cosas han pasado" y me cuentas todo ¿ok?

Esto la terminó de convencer y aceptó.

Natalia rápidamente los agarró y se transportó al mismo Palacio de antes.

-Ustedes son los primeros en verlo. Ahora acompáñenme. -Dicho esto empezó a volar y Rubi la siguió mientras Daryo se quedaba parado con pocker face.

-Nati-chan-pyon... ¿Cómo se suponeque las siga?

-Ah si! Vos tenés poderes de mago, si quisieras volar podrías.

Daryo se imagino a si mismo volando e instamtes despuéssintió que no tocaba el piso.

-Eso es, según tu mente manejas direcciones y velocidades, ahora vamos que tengo prisa y quiero descansar. -Dicho esto se apuraron y en 10 minutos habían llegado ante la puerta principal. -Ahora no se asusten, cuando entren todos será como hace milenios, sus ropas cambiarán a vestidos y trajes respectivamente, al igual que yo.

Entraron con paso lento. Y fue pasar al vestíbulo principal y cambiar a vestidos y trajes muy lindos. La ropa de Daryo fue sustituida por un Smoking en blanco y negro con detalles violetas. El vestido de Rubi paso a ser un hermoso vestido violeta pálido con detalles en blanco. En cuanto a Natalia, ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de una tela hermosa, con alas en un color blanco rosáceo que arrastraban por el piso y a la altura del pecho había detalles en dorado, y su pelo estaba suelto pero conuna pequeña diadema en color dorado y rosa.

-A partir de aquí nos separamos, pronto vendrá a buscarlos alguien que los llevará a sus habiaciones, con su permiso he de retirarme tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Si quieren pueden conocer el castillo, los jardínes reales y los alrededores mañana por la mañana. Esta noche no haréis nada y puedo asegurarme de eso,los demás están durmiendo y recuperándose de sus heridas. Mañana a las 12:00 am los quiero en la sala de estar, tengo que dejarles en claro varias cosas. Y a la 13:00 pm comeremos, después los llevaré a pasear.

-Es demasiada información. -Dijo mareada Rubi.

-Simplemente esperen aquí hasta que los vengan a buscar. Buenas noches. Natalia desapareció por un pasillo.

Ellos se pusieron a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, mientras esperaban.

-Disculpen...

-Si... -Dijo Rubi.

Giraron ambos la cabeza pero no veían a nadie.

-Aquí abajo.

Miraron abajo y era una linda gatita de color violeta con ojos rosas que les hablaba. Casi se desmayan de la impresión.

-Disculpen, su Majestad me pidió que los viniese a buscar. Tengo que llevarlos a sus alcobas. Por cierto, su majestad se olvido de decirme sus nombres, tendrían la amabilidad de presentarse por favor. -idió cortés y elegante mente la gatita.

-C-Claro yo soy Tojo Rubi.

-Y yo Shujin Daryo.

-Gracias Tojo-san, Shujin-san. a propósito yo soy Artemisa la mascota real y sirviente fiel de la reina.

-¿Reina? ¿Quién es su Reina?

-No puedo decirlo, me dijo que lo mantuviese en secreto.

-¿Y tienen rey?

-Por supuesto. Nuestro rey se llama Endimion. Fue el príncipe de la Tierra y ahora por su reciente boda con nuestra reina ambos pasaron a ser reyes de la Tirra y de la Luna aunque los terrícolas no lo sepan. Ahora síganme por favor, los guiaré a su habitación.

Y así silenciosos partieron.

...

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertarse fueron Alexis, Maka, Misa, Sebastian, Ciel, Rubi, Alpha y Grell. Al salir de sus respectivas habitaciones se saludaron cordialmente y se dieron cuenta de que casi todos tenían ropas diferentes (al entrar en los cuartos habían sido cambiados por doncellas y ayudantes y al salir de los cuartos vuelven a sus vestidos), excepto Sebastian (seguía con su mismo traje), Ciel, (lo mismo que Sebastian) y Rubi que tenía el mismo traje de la noche anterior. Alexis tenía un traje parecido al de Daryo pero con un pequeño moño. Maka tenía un hermoso traje color rosa pálido. era largo y con cinta abajo del busto que tenía un prendedor en forma de rosa. Misa tenía un vestido negro. Largo y de forma aglobada, con un corsé sin mangas ni tirantes y con detalles en blanco. Y Alpha tenía un vestido azul eléctrico largo y hecho con tela casi trasparente para los volados. Grell tenía un smoking con detalles en rojo.

Al rato se acercó Artemisa para decirles que la siguieran al comedor. Allí tomarían lo que quisieran para desayunar y se sentarían en la mesa (en las grandes mansiones antiguamente se hacía así). Más tarde se encargarían las doncellas y ayudantes de despertar a los demás. Para que todos juntos decidieran que hacer.

Más tarde se fueron levantando Konata, Lucy y sus "maridos" , Daniela, Sakura, Miku, Cristian y Daryo en ese orden. Konata tenía un vestido color plata largo y como tablilleado en la falda y con tirantes, y el corsé tenía detalles en blanco. Lucy tenía un vestido color rosa chillón con volados y mangas, con una continuada de perlas debajo del busto. Sus parejas llevaban todas smoking. Daniela tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo que a la altura de las rodillas se abría formando ondas. Tenía breteles y un escote redondo. Sakura tenía uno en color violeta ceñido al cuerpo y de los brazos caían cintas que llegaban al piso. Miku tenía un traje color turquesa bastante simple, pero muy bello y de falda amplia. Cristian tenía un smoking con un corbatín blanco. Y Daryo el mismo de la noche anterior.

Éstos se reunieron con los otros, desayunaron y se pusieron a hablar. Daryo y Rubi actualizaron a los otros de las noticias.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? -Preguntó Miku.

-¿Por qué no proponemos diferentes cosas y cada quién hace lo que quiere? -Dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo que madre Saku? -Dijo Daniela.

-Yo quiero ir a ver los jardines. -Dijo Misa. -¿Quién me acompaña?

-Yo quiero ir! -Dijo Miku.

-Yo quiero leer en una sala tranquila. -Dijo Alpha.

-Yo quiero leer algo de manga. -Dijo Konata.

En eso llega Artemisa. -Yo las puedo guiar a la biblioteca que tiene de todo.¿Quién más quiere que les muestre alguna habitación en especial?

-¿Tiene alguna habitación de juegos? -Preguntó Daryo.

-Si y tenemos todo tipo de aparatos, la reina me dijo que ustedes querrían algo así y mandó instalar todo. Tenemos todo tipo de consolas, desde X-box y Wii hasta familis. También tenemos DDR's y todo tipo de juegos de lucha. -Informó Artemisa.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Dijo Cristian.

-¿Entonces quiénes van?

-Yo. -Dijo Cristian.

-Yo igual. -Dijo Daryo.

-Yo también. -Dijo Alexis.

-Nosotras 2 vamos a la DDR. -Dijo Sakura acompañada de Lucy.

-Yo me voy a recorrer el castillo con Rubi. -Dijo Daniela.

-Nosotros también iremos. -Dijo Ciel.

-Yo voy a donde Sebas-chan vaya! -Dijo Grell.

-¿Ustedes señoritos? -Les preguntó Artemisa a la banda de Naruto.

-¿Tienen campo de combate?

-Si lo tenemos. Es donde entrenan la Reina y el Rey y anteriormente las Sailors Scouts. Los llevaré allí si lo desean. -Dijo servilmente Artemisa.

-Nosotros vamos a los campos de combate entonces.

-De acuerdo, antes de marcharse cada quién por su lado les recuerdo que a las 12:00 am tienen que estar en la sala de estar. Y a las 13:00 pm es la comida.

Cada grupo salió por su lado.

Continuará.


	8. Revelaciones

Cap 8 up :D

Bienvenidos chicos. -Dijo una voz grave que todos reconocieron.

Daniela fue la primera en recuperarse y decir: "-¿Natalia? O.O"

La Neo Queen Serenity se empezó a reír. -Así es ^^ Soy yo, Natalia.

-Pe-pero y tu... ¿apariencia? -Preguntó desconcertada Sakura.

-Creo que es tiempo de que les aclare varias cosas ^^. Pero para eso deben esperar hasta después de la comida. He hecho preparar diferentes platos para cada uno de ustedes ^^. Varían según lo que yo considero les gustaría ^^. -Mientras decía esto, el Rey Endymion se acercó y la ayudó a sentarse, volvió a su sitio y fueron llegando los platillos en varios carritos de comida.

-Para los chicos que acompañan a Lucy-san, Cristian-san, Daryo-san e Inuyasha-san. Hay un plato enorme de ramen 100% japonés.

-Sugoi! -Dijo Daryo.

Cristian se había quedado sin palabras, y los demás ya habían comenzado la comida.

-Para Sakura-san, Daniela-san, Lucy-san, Deyna-san y Konata-san hay un plato muy completo, que consiste en arroz, sopa miso, rábanos secos y salsa de soja.

-Arigatou *q*. Dijo Sakura.

-Gracias mujer ^^. -Dijo Daniela bien "camionera" (N/A: Jajajaja, lo siento no me resistí, tenía que ponerlo XD).

-Daniela-san ^^U. -Dijo el Rey. -Aquí se le llama "Su Majestad".

-O.O. Gomen ^^U. -Se disculpó Daniela.

-Daniela-san, no te preocupes por las formalidades ^^. Ya es suficiente que me vez obligada a seguirlas yo ¬3¬. -Dijo Natalia haciendo un puchero, a lo que todos rieron. -Dime como quieras ^^

-Gracias Nati-chan ^^

-Ahora siguiendo... Para Miku-san, Rubi-san, Misa-san y Alexis-san hay un delicioso plato de puré con Salsa de Puerro y Salsa de Soja ^^.

-Puerro *w* -Dijo Miku.

-Es bajo en... Ya sabe... -Dijo Misa.

-Si, es bajo en calorías ^^

-Que bueno que no tenga carne ^^ -Dijo Rubi.

-Y por último, para L-san y Ciel-kun hay un plato de Lasaña de lo más elegante. Yo se que Sebastian-san y Grell-san no necesitan alimentarse. Y para el Shinigami de Daniela-san, Danix-san, hay una bolsa llena de manzanas. Ahora minna-san, Itadakimasu. -Juntó sus manos y se inclinó y todos le siguieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de la comida la Neo Queen Serenity les dijo: "-Ahora hemos de regresar a la sala de estar. He de deciros muchas cosas, por ejemplo el "por qué" de mi aspecto."

Dicho esto fueron caminando, al llegar la Reina se sentó en un sillón individual, el Rey Endymion se quedó parado a su lado. Daniela, Sakura y Lucy se sentaron en uno de los sofás de cuerpo entero. Ciel en una butaca, Sebastian a su lado parado,y Grell colgado de Sebastian. L estaba en otra silla, en su posición clásica. Itachi, y Sasuke se quedaron cada uno en una esquina escuchando. Naruto estaba sentado en el piso, y Gaara apoyado en la pared. Miku, Misa, Rubi y Konata estaban sentadas en el otro sofá de cuerpo entero. Cristian, Daryo y Alexis estaban parados observando a la Reina.

-Bueno, he de empezar por el principio. Al llegar aquí Daryo-san y Rubi-san vieron como mi traje de "batalla" se transformaba en el mismo vestido que traigo puesto.

-Si pero... ¿Y tu pelo y tus ojos? -Preguntó Daryo.

-Nosotros no vimos que te cambiasen. -Aportó Rubi.

-No, ese proceso llevó algunas horas ^^U. Terminó mientras dormía. Ahora mismo les explicaré. Ya les dije antes de emprender el viaje (N/A: Creo haberlo puesto en uno de los caps primeros, sino, acá se los digo de nuevo XD), que soy la reencarnación de la legendaria Sailor Moon, con la excepción de que por alguna razón, los poderes y personalidades de todas las Sailors se reunieron en mi. Pero mi ADN aquí se mezcla con el de la reina. Ella era rubia y de ojos azules. Mi pelo se ha vuelto más claro, y al mezclar mi marrón casi negro de ojos con el azul de ella, se volvieron violetas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿En dónde estamos? -Preguntó L.

-En el Milenio de Plata. En otras palabras en la Luna.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora no se lo creían.

-No esperaras que creamos eso... ¿No? -Dijo escéptico Cristian.

-Si quieren no me crean, vean por la ventana y díganme que ven... -Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Cristian se acercó a la ventana, y lo que vió más allá de los jardínes lo dejó pasmado.

-Es todo desierto de color gris y blanco, exceptuando los jardínes O.O .

-¿Pero porqué los jardínes se mantienen? -Preguntó inocente Miku.

-Es gracias al poder del Cristal Cósmico Lunar. La cantidad "normal" de poder que suelta mantiene vivas las plantas.

-Sugoi! -Dijo Sakura.

-Bueno, basta de aburridas explicaciones, pero les diré algo, solo nos podremos quedar hasta mañana de noche que se hará un baile. Luego del Baile nos iremos y regresaremos a sus "parejas" a sus mundos diferentes. Así que "difrútenlas" si entienden a lo que me refiero. Las puertas y paredes son a prueba de todo ruido ;) Nos vemos mañana, yo tengo cosas pendientes.

Y así todo el mundo se fue retirando a sus aposentos. A planear toda la tarde... Y la noche...

Continuará...

Respuesta a los reviews...

Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen: Todavía no tiene final escrito, pero da vueltas en mi cabeza xD La cree porque unas  
>amigas dijeron que estaría bueno crear una historia así y yo les dije que la escribiría ^^<br>Además la imaginación me sobra... Al igual que la perversión è_e xD

Hasta el siguiente cap ^^


	9. First Lemon

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Deyna se hallaba en su cuarto pensando que ponerse. Le pareció que el vestido que tenía no era el indicado. Pero no tenía ropa aquí.

Mientras más pensaba más se desesperaba. En eso se acercó al tocador a observarse y desubrió pegado al marco del espejo una notita adhesiva que decía:

"Abre tu armario y utiliza lo que necesites."

Deyna se dirigió derecho a abrirlo y quedó sorprendida de lo que encontró ahí.

Había muchos vestidos cortos entre los que elegir y también... Había mucha lencería sexy y atrevida.

Mientras revisaba se decidió por un vestido corto rojo, bastante simple, era strapless con un moño negro que le colgaba de la cadera.

Y la lencería... Uy la lencería era negra, calada, conun minúsculo lazo al cuello y unas medias bucaneras.

Antes de salir, descubrió que había un perfume junto a una nota, que decía así:

"Esto hará que tu pareja/as caigan durante 24hs a tus pies"

Se puso el perfume y salió vestida de esa manera tan provocadora a buscar a Inuyasha.

Estuvo buscando largo rato, pasó por el campo de entrenamiento,la cocina, los jardínes, y muchas otras salas. Y lo encontró en el último lugarquebuscaría sabiendo como es Inuyasha.

Le encontró en el cuarto de él, tirado en la cama.

En cuanto le vio llegar Inuyasha se puso en guardia, pero con su olfato tan sensible cayó preso rápidamente del hechizo del perfume.

-Tú! Chica del vestido ven aquí! -Demandó Inuyasha.

Deyna se asustó al principio de la reacción de Inuyasha por el perfume, por lo que se acercó con cuidado.

Inuyasha se estaba desesperando por lo que se adelantó y la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta el para besarla con pasión y lujuria. Deyna le correspondió el beso.

Poco a poco Inuyasha separó sus labios y los dirigió al cuello de Deyna. Ésta estaba sonrojada. Inuyasha besaba el cuello y luego lo lamía.

Lentamente fue descendiendo, pasó la clavícula y se molestó porque el vestido no le permitía llegar más abajo. Sin pedir permiso lo rajó y el pobre vestido roto cayó al suelo.

Acto seguido la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Una vez en ella, se dedicó a recorrerla con la mirada. Recorrerla no, devorarla con la mirada.

Después con sus dedos acarició el seno izquierdo de la chica, hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda, y luego acariciaba, apretando el seno en su mano. Deyna gemía, y jadeaba.

Su otra mano mientras tanto jugaba en la pierna de Deyna, subía y bajaba por su muslo. Hasta que se metió por la cara interna de éste. Lentamente fue subiendo hasta chocar con la ropa íntima de Deyna. La acarició, y luego pasaba su garra. Mientras sentía como Deyna se iba "mojando".

Se cansó de solo acariciar por fuera, y de una sola pasada de sus garras, rompió la ropa interior de Deyna. Y ni bien lo hizo empezó a lamer y chupar uno de los pezones de ella, mientras metía su dedo en el interior de la chica, y lo sacaba, y luego lo metía y lo movía sin parar.

Deyna gemía sin parar. Jadeaba. Mencionaba el nombre de Inuyasha con mucha pasión.

Inuyasha insertó otro dedo, y los movía desacompasadamente, causándole mayor placar a Deyna. Quien ya sin poderse contener, le sacó el traje a Inuyasha y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del Hanyou sin pudor.

Se detuvo en la entre pierna al ver que era grande y estaba duro. Empezó a acariciarlo con la mano. Poco a poco empezó a salir el "jugito" y Deyna no se resistió. Empezó a lamerlo, y luego se lo metió a la boca, y empezó a chuparlo y succionarlo, deleitándose con el sabor.

Inuyasha no aguantó y "se vino" dentro de la boca de Deyna que se sorprendió y se lo tragó. Al quedar en medio estado de shock Inuyasha se aprovechó y esta vez él se lanzó al ataque, su lengua recorría toda la cavidad de Deyna disfrutando de su sabor.

-Ya no resisto más. Por favor ahora! -Rogaba Deyna.

-Estaba esperando que lo pidieses perra. -Respondió Inuyasha.

Se situó entre las piernas de Deyna, e insertó su pene de una sola estocada en el cuerpo de Deyna la cual gritó.

-Ahhhhhh!

Inuyasha se movía hacia adentro y afuera, sin parar.

-Si si! Más más! Ah!

Eran los gritos de Deyna. Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Inuyasha!

Dijo ella antes de caer derrotada por el cansancio. Inuyasha se había recostado a su lado luego de llegar al orgasmo.

De a poco fueron quedándose dormidos. Pero solo para luego de unas horas despertarse y hacerlo varias veces más en la tarde y la noche.

Les llevaron la cena, comieron, repusieron energía y siguieron en lo suyo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en otra habitación...

Continuará...


	10. Second Lemon

Aquí el décimo cap, gracias a Sarita Shields de Cullen por seguirme en este fic, espero que lo disfrutes :D

Second Lemon...

Mientras tanto en otra habitación... una chica era acosada por un hombre medio alto que la miraba sin cesar...

-Pronto serás mía... Pequeña Konata. -Dijo Cristian para sí mismo. Pero no contó con que Konata lo hubiese visto hace rato pero no le dijera nada.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, pensando que la chica que leía manga tan tranquila no lo notaría.

Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que Konata lo frenaba de una patada en la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Cristian? -Preguntó Konata desconfiada.

-Solamente quiero esto... -Acto seguido la agarro por sorpresa, la sentó en el piso y le dió un control -Vas a jugarme guerra a todos lo juegos que encontremos.

-¿Con que si eh? Pero no te arrepientas si pierdes e.e -Y así Konata y Cristian se pusieron a jugar, a la hora de la cena, les llevaron la comida, comieron y siguieron jugando hasta tarde. (N/A: Cristian te tuve piedad (?) XD)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una habitación tranquila se hallaba Daniela pensando que hacer, si lo buscaba o no lo buscaba.

Se decidió por la última, nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad así, ¿verdad?

Pero se empezó a preocupar por lo mismo que Deyna... "¿Qué se pondría?"

Al igual que con Deyna, encontró la nota, solo que pegada a uno de los postes de la cama. Se dirigió al armario, y fue tirando uno tras otro los vestidos a la cama. Hasta que vio uno que amó!

Era un vestido salmón oscuro. Era con muchos detalles, y de tela parecida a la corrugada, con muchos flecos, y a la altura del busto, todo bordado de negro con piedritas de decoración. Era simplemente hermoso.

Pero la lencería no se quedaba atrás, era un soutien con breteles, rojo, bordado de negro, y tenía hilitos que colgaban al estilo cowgirl. Las bragas eran rojas, estilo shorcito, con los mismos hilitos, pero también tenían agarre para las medias porta liga de red que llevaba puestas.

Antes de salir encontró una "love note". Cosa que le pareció muy extraña. Se acercó y leyó las instrucciones, decía así:

"Tienes que anotar la apariencia física y el apodo de esa persona que quieres que te siga por 24hs y haga todo lo que tu quieras."

-Vaya estoy de suerte :D -Daniela apuntó sin apuro el nombre y la descripción física de L.

Luego se fue directo a la habitación de él. Iba caminando distraída, pensando cómo lo haría, cuando alguien se chocó con ella.

-Disculpe... -Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el trasero.

-Al fin te encontré Daniela!

Daniela no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era L parado en frente de ella y con mirada suplicante.

-Te estaba buscando, ven. -La levantó de la mano y corrió y la llevo a su cuarto. -Lo lamente, ya no aguanto más.

Daniela no pudo ni reaccionar, porque L ya estaba lanzándola a la cama y besándola con pasión. Por desgracia tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-L!

-Lo siento, elsolo verte hace que me descontrole lo sien... -No pudo terminar, Daniela le puso un dedo sobre los labios y dijo:

-Sigue y no te detengas.

Al decir esto L se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

Los labios de Daniela fueron apresados de nuevo. Una de las manos de L se encontraba en el busto de ella, y la otra recorría rápidamente el camino, hasta llegar a su propósito... La intimidad de la chica.

Al llegar, empezó a rozarla, buscando que se excitara, abandonó los labios para poder sacarle el vestido, el cual ya estaba levantando.

Se lo sacó, y a continuación le sacó el soutien de la lencería. Y apresó sus senos con ambas manos Luego de masajearlos un buen rato bajó su cabeza a la entrepierna de Daniela.

Ésta ya no reaccionaba, estaba perdida en su mundo de placer.

Al llegar a la entrepierna de Daniela, L empezó a recorre con su lengua la intimidad de Daniela, por arriba de las bragas.

Ésta se retorcía de placer.

L no aguantó más, se desvistió él mismo. Y de a poco, fue bajando las bragas de su "pareja" poco a poco, y cada centímetro que bajaba, lo recorría con su lengua. A lo último introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de Daniela.

-Lo siento, ya no aguanto más.

De improviso metió su pene de una sola estocada, y hasta el fondo en Daniela.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! -Gritó Daniela de sorpresa y dolor.

Ni bien entró, empezó a salir y entrar de nuevo, de dentro de Daniela, con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras ésta jadeba y gemía el nombre de L.

Cada vez tomaba más impulso. Pero al cabo de unos minuto terminó derramando sus sustancia dentro de Daniela.

L se desplomó en la cama de cansancio. Mientras estaba tirado, Daniela se levantó y empezó a limpiar los restos de semen del pene de L con su lengua.

Siguieron haciendolo varias veces en la noche, comieron la cena, y algunos dulces después y siguieron, hasta caer rendidos y dormidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otra habitación una chica planeaba que ponerse y en qué orden iría...

Continuará...


End file.
